Behind the Glamour are some Witches with Attitude
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: The Trix tell all about the Miss Magix incident on a late show! Fun, right? R


**The only thing I own here is Leona.**

**The Trix go on a evening talk show and tell about their experiences during the Miss Magix pageant!**

**Behind the Glamour, are some Witches with Attitude!**

A brown haired woman with tan fur and cat ears walks out on the stage of a late-night show. "Hello and welcome to this week's episode of The Real Scoop! You are live with Leona Brass, and today I am interviewing the three most evil witches in the realm of Magix! Give a welcome to Icy, Darcy, and Stormy Trix!

The crowd cheers on as the three walk out. They shake hands with Leona and take their seats.

"So, you three ladies want to rule the realms." Leona asks. "How is that going?"

"Well, actually." Icy says. "We have several plans in motion."

"Too bad those bratty pixies have ruined our others." Stormy grumbles.

"Too true." Leona replies. "I heard a nasty little rumour that you three were at the Miss Magix pageant this week. Is it true?"

"Unfortunately." Stormy answers. "We put a beauty spell on the little freshman and she got disqualified!"

"Yeowch." Leona winces. "That must have been disappointing. But why were you there in the first place?"

"We hadn't planned on it, but when we heard that Princess Stella was there, we just had to cause some chaos." Darcy answers.

"Also, some fish wanted to enter the contest." Icy says. "I don't remember her name, but she is butt ugly! We had to cast five spells to get her to look decent! Anyway, back to the facts, we traded her looks for our homework for a year."

"In addition, we get to make everybody look like fools." Stormy grins. "Even if Princess Stella managed to miss the traps."

"Maybe, but then it wouldn't have been competition." Leona laughs. "I had a fan write in and ask: What do you recommend for a roommate who is a total goodie-two-shoes?"

"First, put in for a transfer." Icy replies. "If you can get away, the sooner you do, the better!"

"And if administration denies your claim, cast a muting hex on her." Stormy adds.

"Or put mice in her closet, whichever works." Darcy shrugs.

"Sounds devious." Leona smiles. "Now, Kari from Vallisto wants to know if you two have any fave spot to hang out?"

"We head out to downtown on Wednesday every week for our dark arts and crafts club." Darcy answers. "Usually we end up the coffee shop in the town square, but sometimes we take over Mad Cow or the Slicery."

"Very cool." Leona nods. "You girls know how to work it."

"We try." Darcy replies.

"I noticed." Leona says. "We don't have a lot of time, but has anything else interesting happened to you three?"

"Well, there was one incident backstage at the pageant." Icy smirks while Darcy breaks out in a fit of giggles and Stormy growls.

"That's not that funny!" Stormy shouts.

"The hells it isn't!" Darcy laughs out loud. "You tell it, Icy."

"Fine." Icy nods. "We had gone to the evil little girl's room to check our makeup and such when the contestant from Aquarius walked in. Now, she had just learned to walk on two legs, and we had gotten her eliminated, but she didn't know it was us."

"What happened?" Leona asks.

"Well, Stormy was making some crack about the contestants being real clutzy and how the one with the gills was especially pathetic." Icy continues. "The chick hears it and goes postal! I mean, she cast some kind of wave spell and presto! Stormy's soaked!"

"She was so outta line!" Stormy said. "I could have taken her!"

"That wasn't what we saw." Darcy snickers.

"This sounds really juicy." Leona smirks. "Tell, tell!"

"I will." Darcy said. "After the fish-girl soaked her, Stormy tried to charge up and send a lightning bolt at her."

"But all the static electricity in her hair made the bolt hit her instead!" Icy laughs. "It was hilarious! There were more sparks in that room than when our head of discipline got caught making love with the nurse in one of the closets!"

"Sounds like you three have very interesting lives." Leona says. "Now we all know that aspiring dictators need time to prepare, so we'll let you go."

"Thank you for having us on your show." Darcy said.

"Well, I enjoyed having you here." Leona said. "Another guest and more in-depth questions next time on The Real Scoop!"


End file.
